Hunters Beasts
by hiyori ishida
Summary: Doce jovenes con distintas habilidades o dones fueron seleccionados para participar en el mayor juego de su vida, la unica salida es luchar y sobrevivir, la muerte no es una opcion para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las fabulosas chicas del CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones**

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosa como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

_Letra cursiva _– pensamientos

"letra normal" – conversaciones con tu consciencia

&&&&&&&&&&& Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

**Prologo**

Ah...ah...ah - respiraba airadamente, mientras seguía corriendo por aquel enorme bosque, toda su ropa se encontraba rasgada, cubierta de sangre y tierra, sus pies descalzos empezaban a sangrar causado por las rocas que pisaba, sus fuerzas poco a poco se estaban acabando, ya no podría correr por más tiempo, no vio una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra, estaba por caer pero unos brazos la sostuvieron evitando su caída; no espero a que se recuperará ya que le tomó del brazo para que siguiera corriendo - ¡NO TE DETENGAS! ¡Debes seguir corriendo! ...muy pronto llegaremos a ese sitio, aguanta un poco más - escucho la voz de su compañero, seguían tomados de la mano, el joven quería evitar que se detuviera, estuvieron caminando por unos cinco minutos más, se detuvieron frente a un enorme árbol no tenían tiempo se acercaron a él y vieron una pequeña abertura de donde podían entrar, tenían que descansar todavía les faltaba mucho para ese sitio, sin perder tiempo entraron por esa abertura, el espacio era pequeño se encontraban apretados, pero no les importo, respiraban con dificultad por haber corrido por mucho tiempo sabían que muy pronto los alcanzarían, por el momento deberían estar ocultos.

Por la abertura por la que entraron podían ver el exterior, vieron como unas personas detuvieron su carrera a unos metro de donde ellos se encontraban, la joven quería llamarles pero una mano lo impidió, su compañero le había tapado la boca, quería reclamarle pero al ver que su compañero no la veía a ella fue cuando dirigió su mirada a las personas de afuera. No lo podía creer todo había pasado tan rápido, la joven no dejaba de temblar, tenía miedo; el joven cuando estuvo seguro que ya no estaban en peligro decidió salir del escondite siendo seguido por su compañera, ella se acercó al lugar donde antes estaban esas personas solo encontrándose con sus cuerpos destrozados, no pudo soportarlo empezó a vomitar mi entrar recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Las criaturas de las que estaban escapando se acercaron a esas personas, una de esas cosas agarro a una de las personas, al verse atrapada empezó a gritar, mientras trataba de librarse pero sus gritos fueron callados al ser su cabeza arrancada de un mordisco, pudieron escuchar como el cráneo de esa personas era destrozada en su boca; la otra persona se había paralizado al ver como su compañero era devorado, no podía moverse sus piernas no le respondían, aprovechando esto las otras criatura atraviesa su abdomen con sus afiladas garras y de un jalón arrancarle sus entrañas, las cuales lleva a donde parecía su nariz, olfateándolo unos segundos para después arrojarlas a otro extremo; empezaron una nueva búsqueda de alimentos alejándose de ese sitio. En ese momento fue cuando los jóvenes escondidos decidieron salir.

El joven de cabellera negra veía como sus cuerpos estaban destrozados, apretó los puños se sentís furioso - ¡ Malditos! - grito, se sentía impotente ante esa situación, vio el cielo pronto oscurecería debían esconderse, se acercó a su compañera que seguía sentada en el suelo con la mirada pérdida - ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto, la chica lo miro tenía ganas de llorar pero asintió a su pregunta - debemos llegar a ese lugar... pronto anochecerá, es más peligroso que caminemos por la noche - le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Da un suspiro - un equipo menos... con este ya van 4 en apenas dos días, al director no le gustará estos resultados - veía por la pantalla los cuerpos de esos jóvenes - si esto sigue así no será divertido para él, solo espero que el nuevo proyecto sea mejor que los prototipos - escucha el ruido de la puerta abrirse viendo como un hombre de su edad entraba al laboratorio.

¿Cómo va el proyecto? - pregunto el hombre acercándose a el - por el momento bien, debo revisar algunos detalles y estará finalizado - respondió sin dejar de ver el monitor de la computadora mientras programaba algunos datos - me alegra escuchar eso... solo espero que no sea una falla como los prototipos.

No te preocupes, he revisado detalladamente cada error que contenían los prototipos y los he ido mejorando par que no sean una falla en el nuevo proyecto, esta vez los sujetos de prueba no morirán en el primer día; debo admitir que la mayoría perros la vida por los fallos que tenía el programa pero esta vez eso está solucionado incluyendo las nuevas mascotas del director - dejo de hacer sus cosas para ver a su compañero - ¿ya tienen a los nuevos sujetos de prueba? Aunque ya no serían sujetos de prueba ahora serían los nuevos jugadores.

Los jugadores ya fueron seleccionados por el director, en total serán doce - le dio los expedientes que tenían contenido la información de estas personas - seis equipos, según los datos todos ellos tienen una habilidad o don, será interesante - empezó a reírse - jajajaja... incluso el directo ya les dio un título a cada uno.

¡No es para que te rías!... si les puso un título eso solo significaría que... ¡nuestras vidas peligran!, si fallamos en este proyecto el acabará con nosotros ¡ESTAS CONSCIENTE DE ESO!

No debes preocuparte, esta vez no fallaremos, ingresa los datos de los jugadores mmmm... ¿alguno de nuestros conejillos sobrevivió?

En un principio existían cinco equipos, pero tres de ellos murieron ayer y esta mañana ya murió otro así que todavía queda un equipo con vida ¿qué quieres que haga con ellos? - pregunto mientras ingresaba los nuevos datos que había traído su compañero.

¡Excelente!, los usaremos para las últimas pruebas del nuevo proyecto, si logran sobrevivir los suficientes días significaría que el juego está listo sería imposible que ellos ganaran no son ni la sombra de los nuevos jugadores.

¿Qué haremos si sobreviven más días de los que imaginas? - pregunto.

El director ya escogió a los nuevos equipos, no serán de utilidad lo mejor será desecharlos no nos servirán, además si tuvieran suerte y lograran sobrevivir más de una semana en el nuevo juego sería un problema deberemos arreglar ese detalle antes de presentárselo al director.

Como quieras, mandare en este momento al personal para que los saquen de ese sitio, no queremos que mueran antes de que prueben el nuevo proyecto sinceramente me da lástima por ellos no saben en lo que se metieron.

Se había quedado dormido y realmente no quería despertar y encontrarse con la pesadilla que había estado viviendo desde ayer, deseaba que solamente fuera eso, una pesadilla pero el recuerdo de su compañera hizo que se levantara rápidamente empezó a buscarla con la mirada, no podía encontrados fue cuando se percató que no se encontraba en la cueva en la que acampaban empezó a tener miedo el lugar parecía una habitación, no, era distinta frente a él existían unos abarrotes que lo aprisionaba a ese lugar trato de pararse pero se chocó con el techo, era una jaula, pudo ver que así alrededor existían otras jaulas aparte de la suya, el lugar estaba oscuro no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando - ¡ALEXANDRA! - empezó a gritar el nombre de su compañera - ¡ALEXANDRA! - se estaba desesperando a no recibir respuesta, tenía miedo de que le haya pasado alguna cosa a su compañera.

¿T-tomoya? - entonces escucho su voz, empezó a buscarla - ¿to-tomoya dónde estás? - al volver a escucharla supo que su voz provenía de la jaula frente a él.

¡Alexandra! ¡AQUI ESTOY! - le grito a la vez que extendía su mano para alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraba, la joven busco a su compañero viendo como este estiraba su mano entonces imito esa acción, pero sus celdas estaban separadas por una gran distancia ni con todo su esfuerzo lograría tocarse, pero no se rendía, se detuvieron al escuchar un sonido, una puerta abriéndose.

Veo que despertaron, eso significa que ya están listos - ellos conocían esa voz, empezaron a temblar por lo que pasaría.

Que comience el juego.

**Notas del autor**

**Hiyori: **saludos a todas las personas que están leyendo mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, si sé que nuestros queridos personajes de card captor Sakura no aparecieron, solo paso eso porque es el prólogo pero ya en el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerán. Y que tal me quedo, ¿me dejaran un comentario? Eso me haría muy feliz.

Esta historia no será tan larga como mis otras historias, creo que será la más corta que he hecho en mi vida espero les guste. Y por último desearles unas felices fiestas.

Sayonara,

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:

Escenario 1 Comienzo del juego.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las fabulosas chicas del CLAMP y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sinfines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones**

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosa como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

_Letra cursiva _– pensamientos

"letra normal" – conversaciones con tu consciencia

… Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones (aunque mayormente nunca las pongo jejeje)

**Escenario 1**

**Comienzo del juego**

**Día 1**

_"Se a confirmado la desaparición de diez jóvenes, ocho de nacionalidad japonesa y dos de procedencia extranjeras, según los reportes de la policía todos ellos fueron secuestrados en distintos días se cree que también fue alrededor de las tres de la tarde, ninguno de ellos tiene relación en común. La policía sospecha de una nueva organización pudo secuestrarlos para la trata de personas, seguirán con el caso. En otras noticias..."_

Apago el televisor, no le interesaba escuchar aquello, todo lo que pasara en el mundo no le importaba, agarros sus cosas del sillón, cerro la puerta de su departamento ya que vivía solo no se despidió. Sus vecinos lo saludaban cuando pasaba por su lado el solo les repspondia por educación. Camino por varias calles sin prestar atención a su alrededor, lo único que realmente le importaba era llegar a ese sitio; vio una preparatoria, se acerco a ella no entro a las instalaciones fue directo a las canchas de béisbol, al ver a su alrededor no vio a nadie supuso que había llegado mas temprano de lo habitual, no le preocupo ya que mayormente le gustaba estar solo, se dirigió a los vestidores debía cambiarse.

Afueras de la preparatoria se estaciono un auto de color negro, de este sale un hombre que vestía un traje formal de un color beige, camisa blanca que combinaba con su corbata azul marino, traía puesto un par de gafas, de su traje saco un sobre al abrirlo contenía cierta información que incluía una foto - _Onodera Natsume -_ un joven de cabello azabache y ojos rojos, no leyó todo el contenido, su misión era solamente su captura. Sabia que en estos momentos estaría entrenando ya que algunos de sus hombres habían seguido por un tiempo a sus víctimas para saber cual era su rutina.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió a donde creyó que era el campo de entrenamiento y lo vio salir de los vestidores, lo reconoció gracias a las fotos que tenia, se acerco a el - buenos días, disculpe estoy buscando al joven Onodera Natsume, ¿usted lo conoce? - pregunto con amabilidad.

El joven levanto una ceja por tal pregunta - en que puedo ayudarlo - respondió secamente, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos se preguntaba que podría querer aquella persona de él.

Sonrió, desconcertando mas al joven - joven Onodera, déjeme presentarme soy Mayusami Shingo - le entrego una tarjeta de presentación - deseo invitarlo a participar en un juego.

¿Un juego?... no me interesa - respondió a la vez que le devolvía la tarjeta, estaba harto quería que esa persona se fuera, lo único que quería era empezar con su entrenamiento.

Ya veo... pero lamento decirle que no puede negarse - comento aquel hombre de traje sin perder su sonrisa cosa que desconcertó mas al joven azabache, iba a gritarle pero sintió como dos personas lo sujetaban de sus brazos inmovilizándolo - pero que... - no termino su oración, ya que un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz impidió que hablara y al oler aquel aroma que contenía poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Lleven lo al auto - ordeno, mientras del suelo recogía la tarjeta que el joven le iba a devolver, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya tenía al primero, se dirigió al vehículo tendría que dejar a su nuevo huésped.

Se levanto de golpe, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, vio a su alrededor, todo se encontraba oscuro, se puso de pie apenas dio unos pasos para chocar con unos barrotes, eso le sorprendió provocando que retrocediera pero paso lo mismo apenas con unos pasos choco con una pared - ¿una celda?, estoy equivocado esto es más pequeño – se sujeto la cabeza tratando de recordar que es lo que había pasado – salía de los vestidores y… cierto ese sujeto – lo recordó, su vista se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad apenas pudiendo distinguir algunas cosa con sumo cuidado se acerco hacia los abarrotes, vio a su alrededor podía distinguir que habían unos enormes contenedores, llego a la conclusión de que eran otras celdas iguales a la en el que estaba -¡SAQUENME DE AQUI! – grito con todas sus fuerzas pero no hubo respuesta, estaba perdido.

¿Alguien vio a Natsume? – Pregunto un joven a su compañeros, los cuales negaron – es extraño… sus cosas todavía siguen en los vestidores y no lo vi en toda la práctica, el nunca ha faltado a los entrenamientos – susurro mas para sí mismo, pero sus compañeros le escucharon.

Takeshi no te preocupes, tu más que nadie sabes cómo es, siempre le ha gustado estar solo, de seguro se fue a entrenar a otra parte y ya después volverá por sus cosas – opino uno de sus amigos.

Tal vez – estaba dudando, el lo conocía desde pequeños y jamás había hecho algo así, se estaba preocupando, iría a su departamento una vez que finalizara la práctica no quería ser regañado por el entrenador.

**Día 2**

El campus de la universidad de Tokyo era uno de los más grandes en toda la ciudad, cada carrera tenía su propia facultada contando con todos los equipos necesarios para los estudiantes en las diferentes áreas, la mayoría de los alumnos de preparatoria desea ingresa a esta prestigiosa universidad. Por ahora los universitarios iban caminando por el campus, algunos dirigiéndose a su clases, otros sentados debajo de los arboles leyendo algún libro.

Un joven de cabellos plomizos, ojos castaños que eran opacados por un par de gafas, figura esbelta y firme se encontraba caminando junto a una joven de cabellera chocolate – Yukito no crees que… es ¿demasiada comida? – dijo la joven mientras veía la enorme bolsa de comida que cargaba su amigo.

El joven lo pensó por un momento - ¿tu crees?, incluso olvide comprar algunas cosas más – respondió el joven con una sonrisa provocando que tuviera una gotita al estilo anime sobre su cabeza.

Siempre has tenido un gran apetito, no debo extrañarme supongo que es de familia… recuerdo que cuando iba de visita a tu casa el comedor estaba repleto de comida creía que iban alimentar a un ejercito jejeje – se acercaron a una de las mesas que existía en todas la áreas verdes, todavía tenían tiempo antes de que empezara su próxima clase, tenía que preguntarle una cosa pero el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, era su amiga contesto sin muchas ganas, después de charlar un buen rato se acerco al joven – lo siento Yukito, Nagisa quiere que le ayude con unas cosas, debo irme – le explico con cierta tristeza.

No te preocupes Akame, una vez termine mi merienda las alcanzare en el salón – le respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que tranquilizo a su amiga, se despido para después dejarlo solo – hoy me toca hacer la cena ¿Qué es lo que cocinare? – se pregunto.

Escuchaste aquellas noticias – se distrajo al escuchar la voz de unas chicas que se sentaron justamente detrás de el, no pudiendo evitar escuchar lo que decían - ¿hablas sobre esos jóvenes que desaparecieron? – pregunto la otra joven – si, no crees que es demasiado extraño que todas sus desapariciones fueran en distintos días – dio su opinión la primera chica – tal vez, pero no sabemos cómo piensa esa gente creo que lo hicieron de esa forma por algún motivo en especifico o para que no haya sospechas y hagan creer a la policía que las desapariciones no están conectadas.

Yukito recordaba aquella noticia, la desaparición de aquellos diez jóvenes sabía que todavía no los encontraban, no entendía como alguien podría hacer semejante cosa. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la llegada de una persona que se sentó a su lado, pasaron unos minutos cuando dirigió su vista a su lado fue cuando lo vio sonriéndole.

Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿usted es Tsukishiro Yukito? – le pregunto, sorprendiéndole.

Sí, soy yo ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo señor? – respondió amablemente si dejar de sonreír.

Mayusami Shingo – se presento – deseo hacerle una invitación para participar en un juego – agrego.

¿Un juego? ¿Que clase de juego? – le pregunto con curiosidad, estaba sorprendió por lo que le había dicho además de estar confundido.

Darle una explicación seria un poco complicado, porque no me acompaña para que usted vea de lo que se trata.

Eso le pareció muy extraño ¿Qué tan difícil seria explicar la temática de un juego? Aparte de que tenía una duda - ¿Por qué yo?

No podría decirle exactamente la razón, pero lo entenderá si me acompaña y lo ve usted mismo – argumento aquella persona de traje.

Yukito todavía no estaba seguro, no entendía el porqué un estudiante de pedagogía debía participar en un nuevo juego, además estaba el hecho de que no podían explicarle exactamente de que se trata este, todas estas dudas le ayudaron a que tomara una decisión – lo siento pero no creo que le sea de mucha ayuda con respecto a su invitación – se disculpo.

El caballero lo miro con desconcierto, para después volver aquella mascara que había tenido desde el principio de la conversación – entiendo – se levanto de su asiento para después mirar a todos lados para reírse de sí mismo confundiendo mas al joven – podría hacerme un favor.

Por supuesto – respondió el joven con su habitual amabilidad.

El campus es enorme y me da pena aceptarlo pero creo que me he perdido y no tengo idea de donde se encontrara la entrada – declaro fingiendo pena por aquello.

No se preocupe – vio su reloj de mano – todavía tengo tiempo antes de próxima clase podría ayudarlo – una vez dicho aquello los dos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, para después acompañarlo hacia el estacionamiento donde se extraño que no hubiera ninguna persona por aquellos lugares.

Fue muy amable Tsukishiro… pero lamento decirle que no puedo aceptar una negación a la invitación que le hice – Yukito lo miro confundido sin entender que es lo que trataba de decir, iba a preguntarle el porqué pero sintió un dolor en la cabeza, todo se volvía negro; lo habían golpeado lo que provoco que se desmayara.

Cuando despertó ya no se encontraba en aquel estacionamiento, se toco detrás de la cabeza, aun le dolía aquella parte producto del golpe, todo está a oscuras trato de ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado ¿en un cuarto?, no era más pequeño se acerco hacia el lugar donde la oscuridad no era tan profunda, sintió unos tubos ¿abarrotes? Entonces supo que estaba en una especie de celda - ¿hay alguien aquí? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca, no hubo respuesta, todo se encontraba en silencio.

¿Qué día es hoy? – se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, más que saber que realmente no se encontraba solo – 27 de agosto – respondió.

No puedo creerlo llevo un día aquí – apenas fue un susurro pero él lo había escuchado - ¡Maldición! – se quejo aquella persona provocando que el joven de gafas sonriera un poco, olvidándose de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Akame estaba sumamente preocupada, ¿el motivo?, pues Yukito no había ido a sus clases en todo el día, cosa muy extraña, una parte de ella creía que tal vez había ocurrido alguna cosa para que se fuera, pero lo extraño era que su móvil se encontraba apagado ¡APAGADO! Llamo varias veces pero siempre le respondía el buzón de voz y Yukito nunca y cuando digo NUNCA es que nunca apaga su teléfono, con todo esto decidió ir a su casa y ahí averiguaría que es lo que le había sucedido. Una vez llego se armo de valor para tocar la puerta siendo recibida por la amable abuela de su amigo – Tsukishiro-san disculpe por no avisarle sobre mi visita pero quería saber si Yukito está en casa.

Todavía no ha vuelto de sus clases y esta anocheciendo, supongo que debe tener un trabajo aunque es extraño siempre llama para avisar que se quedara hasta tarde – respondió con preocupación.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, la joven se preocupo mas, ella sabía muy bien que su amigo siempre llama cuando se quedara en la universidad hasta tarde y lo hacía para no preocupar a sus abuelos y eso era lo más extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando.

**Día 3**

Se dirigió hacia la cocina realmente necesitaba un vaso de café, no había dormido durante horas, todo el tiempo estudiando ya que ese día tenía un examen muy importante, vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina, eran como las una de la tarde, se había estado encerrado en su habitación que no se había percatado de la hora y lo tarde que era. Vio una nota en la mesa del comedor supuso que era de su padre.

"_Touya, tu madre y yo decidimos viajar más antes de lo planeado, tenemos ganas de ver a tu hermana, te esperamos allá, suerte en tu examen, no olvides llevar tu deportivo pronto será el festival deportivo en la preparatoria de tu hermana"_

Cierto lo había olvidado sus padres y el habían planeado visitar a su hermana dentro de una semana justo cuando el periodo de exámenes acabaría, parece que se quedaría solo por unos días, se dirigió a la sala, debía distraerse un poco no era saludable estudiar todo el rato, tenía que hacer descansar a su cerebro, se acomodo en el sillón para después encender la televisión sabia que estarían dando las noticias.

"_una nueva desaparición se ha producido, un joven de preparatoria, no tiene ningún familiar vivo, este caso fue reportado a la policía por uno de sus compañeros al ver que este no se presento a clases. Desapareció el 26 de agosto, hace dos días, están haciendo lo posible para encontrarlo, la policía todavía no sabe su ubicación o si este hecho está vinculado con la desaparición de los anteriores diez jóvenes. La…"_

El sonido del timbre llamo su atención, no entendía quien podría ser, sin mucho ánimos se acerco a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de traje – disculpe las molestias señor Kinomoto, déjeme presentarme – le entrego una tarjeta, el joven moreno lo tomo por cortesía leyendo el nombre de aquella persona – mi nombre es Mayusami Shingo y tengo el agrado de invitarlo a formar parte de un juego – le propuso el hombre.

No estaba con humor para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle – no estoy interesado y si fuera tan amable de retirarse – respondió lo mas amablemente que pudo, lo habían interrumpido por un juego.

No puede negarse – estaba por protestar, nadie le obligaría a nada pero su visión empezó a volverse borrosa, pronto perdería el conocimiento.

¿C-como…? – se pregunto y al ver las manos de esa persona, se dio cuenta que este traía puesto un par de guantes negros entonces se dio cuenta, esa tarjeta que le había entregado en un principio debía tener una especie de droga y antes de que pudiera reclamarle o meterse a la casa se había desmayado.

Todavía se sentía mareado, los efectos de aquella droga que habían puesto en esa tarjeta no había desaparecido por completo de su sistema, todo estaba oscuro lo que provoco que al moverse se chocara con unos barrotes, eso le extraño, al pensar que se trataba de una especie de puerta los movió para que se abrieran pero no sucedía nada - ¡Que demonios! – empezó a golpearlo y nada - ¡ABRAN! – empezó a gritar con rabia.

Eres ruidoso – escucho una voz, se escuchaba cerca, al analizarlo supo que estaba a su derecha.

¿¡QUIEN ERES!? Mas te vale dejarme salir en este instante o te juro que lo lamentaras – empezó a gritar en dirección de donde suponía que provenía aquella voz, la cual le parecía de un jovencito, eso era demasiado extraño.

Deberías calmarte podrías lastimar tu garganta – escucho otra voz pero esta provenía de su izquierda la diferencia con la primera era que esta era más tranquila y paciente.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Por que me tienen encerrado? – esta vez pregunto un poco más calmado, pero en su voz todavía se podía notar cierta molestia por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nosotros no te encerramos, por si no lo notaste estamos en la misma situación – la voz de su derecha era tan irritante – que día es – le exigió.

Eso sí que no, con esa actitud que tenía esa persona no estaba dispuesto a responder nada, aunque no le estaba preguntando le estaba exigiendo, ya se las pagaría, una vez que logre salir de aquel lugar le daría una lección a ese mocoso.

Discúlpalo, el realmente es una persona amable – escucho a la voz de su izquierda, creía que debía estar bromeando ese chiquillo _"amable"_, si como no y el era un ángel - ¿podrías decirnos que día es? – le pregunto con mucha amabilidad.

Suspiro – 28 de agosto – ahora sabía que no era el único que se encontraba encerrado, y lo peor es que no podría dar sus exámenes y que más le podría salir mal.

**Día 4**

Se encontraba realmente feliz y emocionada, después de su práctica, había salido lo más rápido del instituto olvidando cambiarse, no le importaba caminar con su vestimenta de práctica, quería llegar lo más pronto a su casa y darle las buenas noticias a su madre; ya pronto anochecería, había tardado más de lo habitual en los entrenamientos, el motivo era que estaba muy emocionada por participar en las nacionales; se detuvo repentinamente entonces fue capaz de escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para encarar a esa persona peor no había nada, creyó que tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación, así que decidió continuar su camino. Nada podía arruinar su alegría, estaba equivocado cuando de repente una persona se interpuso en su camino, no quería problemas, así que decidió tomar otro camino pero al darse la vuelta vio a otras dos personas, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, soltó rápidamente su bolso y posiciono en defensa, si ellos querían pelea pues pelea tendrían.

Aquellos hombres se acercaron a ella, cuando uno de ellos trato de atraparla, ella rápidamente agarro su brazo lo levanto y lo arrojo al suelo, le había costado un poco ya que la diferencia de estaturas y fuerza era enorme, entonces los otros empezaron a forcejear con ella, los golpeo pero no funcionaba, ellos tenían más resistencia iba atacarlos de nuevo pero sintió algo en su brazo, fue cuando lo vio el primer hombre que había golpeado y creía que había derribado, le había inyectado algo, su vista se estaba nublando, cayó al suelo.

Se levanto bruscamente, le dolía la cabeza, no podía pararse todavía se sentía mareada, empezó a gatear hasta que choco con unos barrotes, se sorprendió por aquello - ¿¡Donde están!? MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS ¡DEJENME SALIR! NO ME QUEDARE SIN HACER NADA ¡LO MATARE! – Empezó a gritar y quejarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa, se asusto - ¿¡Quien esta ahí!? – pregunto molesta.

Lo siento, no quise reírme de ti… pero no es común escuchar gritar de esa manera a una jovencita – se sonrojo de la vergüenza agradecía que todo estuviera oscuro, pero esa voz era suave era tranquilizadora.

Yo diría que es molestoso escucharla gritar – era otra voz, volvió a enojarse, empezó a odiar a ese tipo.

Si estás aquí eso significaría que hoy es 29 – una tercera voz hizo su aparición – estabas en lo cierto Tsukishiro-san, lo que está sucediendo está relacionado con el secuestro de aquellas diez personas la pregunta seria ¿Dónde están?

¿De que están hablando? Se puede saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Si me dejan salir prometo no matarlos – trato de negociar, una parte de ella odiaba que todo estuviera oscuro, no ver el rostro de sus raptores le daba miedo.

Eres molesta chiquilla, si no te das cuentas nosotros también estamos encerrados – era la voz odiosa de ese tipo, escucho una risa, era diferente a la primera así que supuso que pertenecía a la tercera persona, para después escuchar un susurro _"mira quien lo dice, la persona que nos amenazo en primer lugar"_ y un _"que dijiste mocoso" _ y el comienzo de una pelea verbal por parte de esas dos personas mientras que, la voz que el tranquilizaba trataba de calmarlos.

Se abrazo a sí misma, dándose cuenta que se encontraba temblando y no era por la ropa que traía puesta, lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar en su casa, no es pero mucho hasta que las lagrimas empezaron a invadir su rostro.

Meiling todavía no regreso – pregunto una mujer a una de las sirvientas, la cual negó con un movimiento de la cabea para después ir hacer su deberes – ya es muy tarde ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

**Día 5**

El sonido de una melodía era lo único se escuchaba por todo el auditorio, el publico esperaba con ansias que comenzara aquel recital y poder escuchar la voz de aquella encantadora joven que apareció en el escenario haciendo una reverencia y al compas de aquella melodía comenzó a cantar. La gente estaba maravillada con aquella voz, nadie hacia ningún ruido no querían arruinar aquel ambiente que se había creado. Una vez terminada el lugar se mantuvo en un silencio para después escucharse los aplausos y gritos del publico, la joven con una sonrisa agradeció aquel gesto para después retirarse.

En la sala de recepción los familiares, amigos y distintas personas empezaron a felicitarla por su fabulosa actucion regalándole enormes arreglos florales, pero ella solamente buscaba a una persona especial – mama ¿papa no vino? – pregunto as su progenitora que se encontraba a su lado agradeciendo a sus amigos pro haber venido.

Por supuesto que vino, recibió una llamada asi que salió por un momento estuvo presente en tu actuación – le respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su querida hija.

Entonces ire a buscarlo – sugirió la joven, alejadonse para evitar que su madre se opusiera, camino lentamente por los pasillos, hasta toparse con las escaleras que la llevarían a las puertas principales, le extraño que no hubiera nadie por esos lugares y lo mas rara era que tampoco se encontraban los guardias, no le gusto aquello decidió que lo mejor seria esperar a su padre con su madre, se dio vuelta.

Disculpe – escucho que la llamaban, al girarse de nuevo vio a un hombre que le sonreía – señorita Daidouji quería felicitarla por tan estupenda presentación creo que conmovió a todo el publico, incluyendo – se acerco a ella, entregándole un ramo de flores, ella las acepto solo por cortesía, no confiaba en aquella persona, su sonrisa era falsa – me gustaría hacerle una invitación a …

Muchas gracias por las flores pero me temo que debo rechazar su invitación – le interrumpió cortésmente, sentía que debia alejarse lo mas pronto de esa persona.

Entiendo, solo quería hacerle una propuesta pero – sin que pudiera hacer nada, ese señor le había rociado algo al rostro, cosa que la desconcertó iba a decirle algo pero sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban, lo cual provoco que se desmayara, estaba por caer de las escaleras, lo cual no sucedia ya que aquella persona la sujeto justo a tiempo – no puedo permitir que te lastimes antes de que empieze el juego.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, al ver a su alrededor todo se encontraba a oscuras ¿una bodega? Se pregunto, se levanto encontrándose con unos barrotes entonces llego a la conclusión que se encontraba en una celda, lo mas lógico para ella era que se trataba de un secuestro, para después pedir un rescate a sus padres.

¿estas despierta? – escucho la voz de una joven, sorprendiéndola, entonces sus sospechas eran erradas no la secuestraron por ser hija de Daidouji Shouta, existía otro motivo por lo que hicieron.

Si, estoy despierta – respondió con tranquilidad – disculpa ¿sabes por que nos trajeron a este sitio? – pregunto, aunque no lo demostrara estaba asustada.

Llegamos a la conclusión de que nos trajeron para participar de un juego – ahora era la voz de un joven, era tranquila – aunque solo a tres de nosotros nos hicieron la invitación, en el caso de Meiling, a ella solo la trajeron además de ser de China y no japonesa – agrego esa persona.

¿un juego? – lo pensó por un momento, entonces recordó que aquella persona quería invitarla a participar en algo pero como no lo había interrumpido no supo a que exactamente – también me hicieron aquella invitación pero la rechaze de inmediato.

Todos la rechazamos pero eso tipos no aceptan un no como respuesta – intervino otra persona su voz era un poco mas gruesa que el primero además que en esta se denotaba molestia, sonrio en parte se sentía aliviada de no encontrarse sola en ese sitio.

Contigo ya somos 5. Si lo que esta ocurriendo es lo mismo que aquel secuestro solo faltarían otras cinco personas mas, asi descubriremos que es lo que quieren de nosotros – escucho la voz del primer joven.

Cinco días mas – el ruido de una risa sarcástica – debe ser una cruel broma – la voz de esa persona no era tan gruesa, suponía que debia tratarse de una persona de su misma edad tal vez mas o menos no estaba exactamente segura, tres chicos y una chica eran el total de personas que se encontraban con ella.

Sonomi, ¿Dónde se encuentra Tomoyo? – pregunto un hombre de traje, cabellos negros y ojos amatistas mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

Fue a buscarte, crei que estaría contigo – respondió con preocupación la mujer, al no ver a su hija.

Takakura-san busque por todos lados a mi hija – le ordeno a un hombre vestido de negro y gafas oscuras, era uno de sus guardaespaldas el cual asintió, se dirigió con sus compañeros para empezar la búsqueda de la joven.

**Día 6**

Las primeras gotas empezaban a caer para dar paso a una llovizna, las personas corrian para refugiarse, todos mas ocupados en sus propios asuntos. En la azotea de una preparatoria se encontraba una joven arrodillada frente aun cuerpo, a un lado de ella estaba un revolver. La joven lloraba.

Te dije… que te apartaras de ella – decía entre sollozos – t-tu me obligaste hacer esto… jajajaja – empezó a reírse para dirigir su mirada al cielo nublado y de repente dejo de reir, volteo ver a una esquina – ella recibió su castigo, nunca debió meterse entre nosotros – veía un cuerpo bañado de sangre – yo no quería hacerte daño – volteo su rostro para ver a su amado – pero tu seguiste prefiriéndole a ella – había rencor en su tono de voz. Escucho el ruido de la puertas abrirse, no volteo a ver de quien se trataba, no le interesaba, ahora lo único que quería era estar con su amado, el ruido de unas pisadas acercadose a ella.

Señorita Mihara vengo a proponerle a que participe en un juego – la joven tomo el arma, finalmente lo miro y le apunto con esta.

No estoy interesada, si fuera tan amable podría marcharse – dijo sin despegar su vista carrente de brillo de aquella persona, el cual solo sonrio, cosa que la molesto, le dispararía por haberla interrumpido pero una molestia en su cuello la distrajo, acerco su mano a su cuello sacando una especie de dardo, sonrio antes de quedarse dormida.

Los murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor fue lo que lograron despertarla, no sabia que es lo que había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era que su novio le había citado en la azotea de la preparatoria, se encontró con el pero después de eso ya no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido después, todo estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir algunas celdas.

¿quiero volver a casa?¿¡Cuánto tiempo mas estaremos encerrados!? – escucho los reclamos de una chica, la susto un poco ya que no entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo o como había llegado a ese sitio.

Ten paciencia Meiling solo faltan cuatro días mas para saber que es lo que quieren de nosotros, solo debemos esperar un poco mas – la intervención de otra joven llamo su atención, entonces supo que no se encontraba sola, decidió que por el momento se quedaría callada debia saber que es lo que sucedia.

**Día 7**

El día estaba tranquilo, empezó hacer sus deberes empezando a barrer las entradas del templo Tsukimine, al acercarse aquel árbol de cerezo el más antiguo, presentía que sucedería alguna cosa, un fuerte viento empezó a mover las ramas del árbol haciendo caer sus hojas, fue cuando vio delante de ella a una persona, nunca lo había visto, pero al verlo bien sentía que algo lo rodeaba, una vibra mala, debía alejarse de esa persona.

Señorita, disculpe mi intromisión – le sonrió – busco al cuidador del templo, debo hablar con él – agrego.

Mi abuelo no se encuentra, está de viaje – le informo y al igual que él, le sonreía – si es algo importante, yo podría ayudarlo.

¿Su abuelo? Creo que hay una equivocación, me informaron que el actual cuidador es Mitsuki Kaho – demostró confusión en su rostro.

Le dieron una información equivocada ya que por el momento mi abuelo sigue siendo el cuidador – aunque le sonriera y se mostrara serena por dentro estaba confundida por aquello que le había dicho, era extraño.

Supongo, pero me mandaron hablar con la señorita Mitsuki, ¿usted la conoce? – le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, el sabia que ella era la persona que estaba buscando, pero cuál era el motivo que fingiera ignorancia, le seguiría el juego – la conozco ya que esa persona soy yo, lo que tiene que decirme no tendrá que ver con los últimos secuestros ¿verdad? – respondió tranquilamente.

Sonrió, sabía que no la había engañado como a los otros, entonces para que seguir fingiendo – ha sido seleccionada para participar en un juego, usted decide ¿ir por propia voluntad? – en su mano derecha le mostro unas pastillas – o ¿desea que la obliguemos? – mostrándole la mano izquierda donde había un teléfono, le había dado opciones, en cualquiera igual sería llevada, lo mejor era ir por voluntad, tomo aquellas píldoras, para después seguir aquel hombre hasta su auto, en el camino poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

Las voces de otras personas la despertaron, se preguntaba que clase de juego era el que había mencionado aquella persona, por lo menos sabia que sus suposiciones sobre los secuestros eran ciertas.

**Día 8**

El sonido de alarma inundaba todo la habitación, la cual poco a poco iba siendo iluminada por la luz que entraba por las ventanas; la persona que ocupaba aquella habitación se removía entre sus sabanas al no querer depertar - ¡ Hikaru! Llegaras tarde a tu partido, si no te levantas - escucho un grito de su madre, realmente no deseaaba levantarse, pero el molesto e insistente ruido de su despertador provocó que deje su cómoda cama. Vio la hora todavía tení tiempo, una vez cambiado con el uniforme de su equipo se dirigió a la cocina encontrando a su querida madre.

Mamá me marcho, te veré en el partido de la tarde, por favor no llegues tarde esta vez - se despidió el joven mientras tomaba una manzana como desayuno para después marcharse. Estaba contento, el motivo , pues si su equipo ganaba ese artipo pasarían a las finales y después serian las nacionales, sabia que tendría que esforzarse para cumplir ese sueño nada podía arruinar su día, pero estaba equivocado, un vehículo se interpuso en su camino de este bajo una persona que lo sujeto del brazo, soltó su bolso deportivo y trato de liberarse, lo iba a lograr si no fuera porque otras dos personas más salieron de aquel vehículo, uno de ellos le golpeo la cabeza provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

Su cabeza le dolía, cuando colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza le dolió, sentía su mano viscosa, suponía que debía ser su sangre, no podía ver mucho todo estaba oscuro, tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, se sentía mareado, y solo había una pregunta en su cabeza ¿porque se encontraba en aquel lugar?.

¡ señora Nura! - escucho unos gritos, vio como los compañeros de equipo de su hijo se acercaban a ella, estaba aliviada había logrado llevar antes de que comenzará el partido - chicos crei que estarían calentando - comento con una sonrisa.

En eso estamos, jejeje - respondió uno de los jóvenes - ¿ Hikaru vino con usted? - aquella pregunta confundió a la señora.

Salio mas antes que yo... creí que ya estaría aquí - respondió con preocupación.

En serio... pero todavía no llego y el partido comenzara dentro de poco, solo espero que no se haya distraído y llego rápido... debo irme fue un gusto saludarla señora Nura - se despidió marchándose con sus amigos. La señora Nura empezaba a preocuparse ya que sabia lo importante que era ese partido para su hijo, incluso solo hablaba de eso toda la semana y sabia que por nada del mundo se lo perdería, tenia un mal predentimiento.

Hikaru no se presento en todo el partido y tampoco regreso a su casa ese día.

**Día 9**

Se encontraba concentrado leyendo aquel libro, pero también era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta como poco a poco aquella biblioteca empezaba a vaciarse, aparto la vista de su libro al ya no ver a ninguna persona a su alrededor – si no tiene un inconveniente en decirme, el por que ha estado siguiendo desde el momento que salí de mi casa – dijo mientras su mirada estaba atenta a uno de los tantos estantes de aquel sitio.

Parece que se dio cuenta de mi presencia – se escucho la voz de un hombre saliendo de su escondite – Hiraguizawa Eriol tengo una propuesta que hacerle – agrego acercándose a él, para después sentarse frente a frente.

Debo suponer que debe tratarse de algo importante por el hecho de haber vaciado el lugar – dejo el libro que había estado leyendo sobre una mesita frente a él – soy todo oídos, de que se trata su propuesta – agrego con una sonrisa enigmática y cierto brillo en sus ojos zafiro.

Ese joven le agradaba, haría una excepción con él y tal vez le daría un poco mas de información que a los otros – mi jefe, mando a crear un nuevo juego para su diversión, el ya escogió a sus participantes, solo cumplo sus ordenes al llevárselos – una breve explicación sin darle muchos detalles de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo o mejor dicho sucedería.

Así que esas personas que estuvieron desapareciendo últimamente, son los otros participantes – afirmo el joven, su respuesta era la sonrisa de aquel hombre – supongo que no puedo negarme, ya que de cualquier forma usted me llevara – dejo su asiento para dirigirse a los estantes dejando aquel libro que estaba leyendo en un principio, todo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre.

Esta en lo cierto, no hay opción a la negación – dejo de verlo para ver el exterior por aquellas ventanas – ahora la decisión es suya ¿ser obligado o ir por propia voluntad?

Opciones muy tentadoras, pero debo inclinarme más por la tercera opción – el hombre no comprendió, hasta que vio que el joven sostenía un celular, se rio de verdad le agradaba aquel chico, se acerco a él; el joven zafiro sintió como una persona detrás de él lo agarro del cuello, no hizo nada para escapar, sabía que no podría, sintió como un liquido entraba a su cuerpo.

Parece que será por las malas – fue lo último que escucho de aquel hombre, antes de caer a la inconsciencia, solo esperaba que encontraran su mensaje en aquel libro.

**Día 10**

Después de una ardua lucha para poder conseguir aquellos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate, ahora se preguntaran que tienen de especial para luchar por ellos, la razón es muy simple, su venta es solamente dos veces a la semana pero este se agotaba rápidamente ya que su sabor era único, básicamente estaba hecho enterramente de chocolate desde la cobertura hasta el relleno, el cual era aun desconocido.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro por su sorprendente victoria, se dirigía a su departamento hasta que un hombre bastante guapo (según su opinión) se interpuso en su camino - disculpe señorita, no quiere formar parte de un juego.

¿un juego? No me interesan esas cosas - el tema no le interesó así que esta por marcharse.

¿no le gustaría ser la imagen de nuestro nuevo juego? - insistió aquella persona - seria nuestra futura modelo - aquella frase, llamo su atención.

Modelo - lo miro por un rato - por supuesto que acepto, donde firmo - aceptó sin dudarlo.

Acompañeme la llevare a nuestras oficinas, mi nombre es Mayusami Shingo - comento el hombre, la joven le siguió muy emocionada por lo que le estaba pasando, lo siguió hasta un vehículo, siendo todo un caballero le abrió la puerta para que pudiera ingresar, la joven ingreso muy contenta por su brillante futuro, mientras estrellas se formaban en sus ojos – aquí tiene, es uno de nuestros nuevos productos, tendría un futuro en ser la modelo de nuestra nueva campaña ¿podría decirme su nombre? – le entrego una soda, la joven la acepto para beberla de inmediato.

Por supuesto, Akitsuki Nakuru – sonrió coquetamente, estuvieron varios minutos en mismo lugar, al no ver avanzar al vehículo, le entro mucha curiosidad - ¿Cuándo nos dirigiremos … - no termino su pregunta ya que se había quedado dormida.

Fue más fácil de lo que creí – murmuro el hombre viendo al joven dormitar – solo nos faltan dos más.

¡Que buena siesta tome! – se estiro un poco mientras veía a su alrededor, se sentía confundida, no sabía cómo había llegado aquel sitio, se puso de pie y al dar algunos pasos choco con unos barrotes - ¡Auch! ¡Pero que es esto! – los movió un poco - ¡Alguien me escucha! Sáquenme de aquí, hay una gran equivocación , se equivocaron de persona – empezó a quejarse, golpeando y pataleando los barrotes.

¡ERES MUY ESCANDALOSA! – escucho una voz, le reclamaría nadie tiene derecho a decirle escandalosa, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Ya estamos las diez personas, ahora nos dirán que es lo que quieren de nosotros – declaro uno de los jóvenes encerrados.

Lo siento, pero estas equivocado joven Onodera, todavía faltan dos personas más – aquella declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes.

Seguirán encerrados en esta oscuridad hasta que lleguen sus nuevos compañeros – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse, dejándolos solos y sumidos en aquella oscuridad.

Esto debe ser una broma – se quejo el joven de nombre Onodera.

Disculpen, yo realmente no comprendo que es lo que está ocurriendo, ¡alguien podría explicarme que es lo que está pasando! – exigió la joven, no era tonta sabia que habían más personas aparte de ella, y necesitaba que le digieran el por que estaba encerrada y no se encontraba modelando.

**Día 11**

Le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la meta, un pequeño esfuerzo más, corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para alcanzar su objetivo, se olvido de todo y solo pensó en llegar a ese sitio; una vez piso la línea de meta, fue deteniéndose poco a poco, apoyo sus manos sobre sus rodilla para recuperar las fuerzas que había utilizado y poder normalizar su respiración, entonces fue cuando lo escucho; los aplausos y los gritos del público, levanto el rostro mientras sonreía - ¡Sakura! – Eran los gritos de alegría de sus compañeras y amigas - ¡Sakura, ganaste! – la abrazaron una vez que estuvieron cerca.

Muchas gracias chicas – respondió con alegría, para después buscar con la mirada a unas personas, al verlas se disculpo con sus amigas y se dirigió donde ellos.

Felicidades pequeña Sakura – le felicito un hombre de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos que eran opacados por un par de gafas – lo hiciste bien hija – agrego una hermosa mujer, de cabellera plomiza y ojos esmeraldas.

Gracias papá, mamá – les sonrió para buscar a alguien - ¿Touya no vino? – pregunto con duda.

Lo siento hija, parece que no pudo venir, estaba en exámenes, tal vez se le presento alguna cosa – respondió su madre, aunque estaba preocupada, desde que se fueron de su casa su hijo no contestaba sus llamadas ni a la casa, ni a su celular, hubiera regresado, pero sabía lo importante de este evento para su hija, solo por eso no se había marchado.

Está bien, lo entiendo – hizo un puchero , sus padres se rieron ante este gesto – ¡iré por unas bebidas para el almuerzo! – Dijo ya recuperada, de la tristeza, no quería que sus padres se preocuparan – no tardo – una vez dicho aquellos se marcho, cerca de su preparatoria existía un mini súper debía ir allí - ¡animo Sakura! – Se animo, al doblar por una esquina choco con una persona, cayendo al suelo – eso dolió – se quejo a la vez que se levantaba rápidamente - ¡Lo siento! No quise chocarlo – empezó a disculparse por su torpeza.

No te preocupes también tuve la culpa – trato de tranquilizarla – estoy perdido y no sabía que camino tomar, por eso estaba distraído y no vi cuando llegaste – se explico aquella persona, la vio por un momento – se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero podrías ayudarme, soy nuevo en la ciudad y realmente no sé donde ir – dijo con vergüenza además de estar nervioso.

La joven sonrió – por supuesto, lo ayudare – contesto con alegría por poder ayudar a alguien - ¿a dónde se dirigía?

Bueno… como podrás ver, acabo de llegar de viaje – le mostro unas maletas que llevaba consigo – y no sé donde podría hospedarme ¿no conocerás algún hotel? – agrego.

La joven lo pensó por un momento, tratando recordar - ¡Claro! – respondió, sentía que aquella persona era buena por eso no se había negado en ayudarla, sabía que estaba haciendo mal a no avisarles a sus padres y que tal vez estos se preocuparían por su tardanza, pero ya les explicaría el porqué, caminaron por unas calles por indicaciones de la joven castaña, hasta que unos hombre se aparecieron delante de ellos, se asusto, debían escapar, sin esperar a que ellos hicieran alguna cosa tomo la mano de su acompañante para empezar a correr lejos de esas personas, se adentraron en un parque, escondiéndose dentro de un castillo de juegos.

C-creo que escapamos – dijo entrecortadamente por la carrera que habían hecho, asomo su cabeza afuera del castillo para ver si sus atacantes los seguían, suspiro de alivio al no ver a nadie, habían logrado escapar, iba a darse la vuelta para decirle las buenas noticias a su acompañante cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en su brazo, viendo de que se trataba de una jeringa.

No deberías confiar en las personas Sakura-chan – dijo aquel hombre, sorprendiéndola, le iba a decir algo pero sus ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

¡ESTOY HARTO! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar!? – escucho una voz, la cual le había despertado, se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de dónde, se sentía mareada, al abrir completamente sus ojos se asusto al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, eso no le gusto.

¡Deja de quejarte Kinomoto!... si lo que dijo aquel sujeto es cierto, solo faltaría un día para salir de este encierro – escucho otra voz, no comprendía que es lo que estaban diciendo, y otra duda que tenia era porque la primera persona tenía su mismo apellido.

¡Onodera! No te permito que molestes a mi querido Touya, solo yo tengo ese derecho – ahora escucho la voz de una mujer pero se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre, ¿no podía se r posible?¿o sí?.

¿¡Hermano!? – pregunto, buscando con la mirada, pero aquella oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho.

¿S-sakura? – Esa voz, ahora estaba segura que se trataba de su hermano – Sakura ¡pero que haces aquí! – agrego con confusión.

N-no lo sé – respondió un poco más tranquila, al ver que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar y que su hermano estaba con ella, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias.

Nadeshiko estaba preocupada al no ver a su hija, se estaba tardando más de lo necesario – Fujitaka estoy preocupada y no solo por Sakura, Touya no responde a nuestras llamadas, siento que algo le paso – expreso su preocupación – lo sé, iré a buscar a Sakura espérame aquí – las horas pasaron y no pudo encontrarla. Fue cuando decidió volver a casa por pedido de su esposa y asegurarse de que su hijo se encontraba bien mientras ella se quedaba a poner una denuncia y seguir buscando a su hija.

**Día 12**

Su respiración era entrecortada, veía a todas las direcciones buscando a sus perseguidores, había escapado lo más rápido que pudo podría haber acabado con ellos, pero sabía bien que no podría con diez personas al mismo tiempo, su única alternativa era escapar y por el momento esconderse, hasta que lograra perderlos. Vio una vez más a su alrededor, debía llegar a su casa, era el único lugar seguro que había; salió de aquel cuarto abandonado, se arrepintió de inmediato por haber escogido aquel lugar para esconderse, sin hacer mucho ruido empezó a caminar por pasillos, siempre atento a cualquier ruido, pero la suerte no estaba con él, sin poder evitarlo choco con una lata de pintura provocando que esta cayera escaleras abajo, sin perder tiempo empezó a bajar, para dirigirse a la sala, encontrándose con unas cinco personas que lo estaban esperando, se dio la vuelta para huir pero vio a otras cuatro personas acercándose por ese lugar. Sonrió, había querido evitar aquella situación, pero pareciera que el universo estaba en su contra, se puso en defensa a la vez que todos esos sujetos se lanzaron encima del joven; esquivaba tranquilamente sus golpes, no debía perder su concentración, agarro el brazo de unos de sus agresores para jalarlo y haciéndolo caer encima de sus compañeros, respiro y empezó a devolver los golpes, dejando inconscientes a algunos.

Se estaba cansando, sabía que no duraría por más tiempo, empezó analizar su situación y vio una ventana abierta, su única salida, golpeo los que se interponían es su camino, estaba por correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para caer al suelo.

¿Una silla? – pregunto uno de esos hombre al ver objeto destruido y al joven inconsciente.

El mocoso era muy escurridizo con algo debía detenerlo – respondió sin ninguna culpa mientras alzaba sus hombros.

Sentía como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado encima del, veía todo borroso, sentía que era llevado por alguien, levanto su rostro y lo poco que podía distinguir era que estaba en un enorme pasillo totalmente blanco - _¿un hospital?_ – se pregunto, entonces sintió como lo ponían sobre alguna mesa no lo sabía, vio a unas personas susurrando frente a él no podía ver sus rostros, vestían de blanco _¿unas batas?_ No podía distinguir; todo le daba vueltas _¿lo habían drogado?_ Era lo más lógico, entonces sintió como era alzado como un costal de papas de nuevo, solo vio mas pasillos.

¿Durmieron a los otros? – escucho la voz, de la persona que lo llevaba _¿de que hablaban?¿cuales otros._

Por supuesto, solo falta que llevemos a este chico a su celda, sabes cómo es el procedimiento cuando traemos a un nuevo, primero la sala, los doctores hacen lo que tiene que hacer y después llevarlos a las celdas donde los otros duermen – aquella conversación se le hacía confusa, que es lo que le habían hecho, había más personas que él, con su visión borrosa solo podía darse cuenta que aquella luz que alumbra el lugar, poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Caminaron por unos metros más por ese lugar oscuro, entraron en una habitación y lo dejaron en lo que supuso era su celda, y sin que pudiera evitarlo le volvieron a inyectar alguna cosa.

Un hombre vestido de traje se dirigía aquellas habitaciones siendo acompañado por dos personas más – ya están todos listos – pregunto.

La última persona ya debe estar en su celda personal, solo están esperando a que de la autorización para dejarlos en la isla – informo el hombre de su derecho traía puesto un par de gafas. Se detuvieron frente a unas puertas dando paso a una enorme bodega, llena de varias celdas, las cuales solo doce de ellas contenían personas, cada una siendo custodiada por unos guardias.

Espero que esta vez el proyecto dure más tiempo que el anterior – empezó a cercase a cada celda viendo detalladamente a la personas que contenía – ¿trajeron a todos los que seleccione? – pregunto a las personas que habían venido con él.

Si, están todos y los fallos fueron arreglados y perfeccionados, esta vez le aseguro que no habrá ningún error – respondió el hombre de lentes acercándose a él para entregarle unos documentos.

Llévenlos a la isla – firmo todos los documentos que le había entregado mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, al imaginarse la diversión que le darían esas personas.

Que empiece el juego

**Notas del autor**

**Hiyori: **saludos a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo numero uno – saltando de alegría – en estos momentos son – según mi reloj las tres de mañana – muy temprano ¿no? -_-U Pues si lo es, pero hay un motivo – aura depresiva – estoy haciendo un trabajo para la u T_T por eso estoy despierta, y para distraerme un poco – si estoy agotada – pues termine de pasar el capítulo de mi borrador a la compu y arreglar unos detalles.

Y ¿que tal me quedo?, como podrán ver hay tres personas míos unos serán más importantes que otros a quien engaño todos son importantes pero pasaran tantas cosas que me pongo a llorar. Lo siento por mis errores – espero lo entiendan – que mas puedo decir mmm ¡ah! Ya lo recordé vamos con los reviews:

Maribalza : ¡mi primer comentario! – saltando de alegría como una loca – lo siento por eso, pero estoy emocionada, me alegra que te llame la atención mi historia, es un alivio para mi saber que no es aburrida y con respecto a os juegos de hambre pueda que me haya inspirado en el aunque sinceramente solo vi la primera parte de la primera película -_-U así que sinceramente no sé cómo termina, espero te guste este capítulo sigas a mi historia hasta el final.

Diandrita23: aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo como me pediste, me alegra que te interese mi historia, no se me paso por la cabeza a que sea un comparativo con SAO y como explique en el otro comentario, creo que inconscientemente me haya inspirado en los juegos de hambre -3-

A ver si lo se empecé a publicar esta historia el déjenme ver mmm el 25 de diciembre ¿¡navidad!? No recordaba que lo había publicado ese día, parece que tarde contando con este día ¡DOS MESES! Jejeje -_-U lo siento, pero ahora si les digo que estaré actualizando cada mes, si es mucho tiempo pero con tantas historias que debo actualizar además de que tengo más nuevas ideas que todavía no publicare me toman tiempo – si no es excusa – suspiro – entonces nos veremos el 25 de marzo con:

**Escenario 2 Peligro en la noche**


End file.
